She's a Genie in a Bottle
by Snake Staff
Summary: It has been a hundred years since Aang defeated Ozai and Azula went missing. Now a man in the Earth Kingdom finds a bottle with a powerful genie... Azula! Reviews Please
1. Prologue

She's a Genie in a Bottle

**She's a Genie in a Bottle**

Author's Note: I don't own Avatar. Please don't sue me.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Azula sat alone in a small room. Her legs were folded, her eyes were closed, and she was in a deep meditation. She was reflecting on that day, long ago, when she had been trapped here.

"I got greedy that day" thought Azula, "I made a foolish mistake and I'm paying the price_._"

It hand been a hundred years ago now, she reflected. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

_Green smoke poured from a bottle in Azula's hand. A young girl in an Earth Kingdom outfit came out and kneeled to Azula._

"_Oh, thank you, mistress, for freeing me from my prison. Now I will grant you whatever you wish!" said the girl_

"_Anything?" asked a skeptical Azula_

"_Anything! You only have to ask" replied the girl_

_Azula thought for a moment. She had heard of wish-granting creatures before. They were called genies, also known as Jinn. They were mythical and believed to have power over everything. She grinned. _

"_I wonder what I should ask for," thought Azula, "I could ask for Daddy dearest to drop dead now so I can have the throne immediately. Or I could ask for the Avatar's head or a pike. Or… Wait, no matter what I ask for, I'll always be dependent on her. That simply won't do." In a trice, the answer came to her._

"_I wish for unlimited power and eternal life in which to use it!" she cried._

_The girl looked on her and saw her for the power-hungry, psychotic girl that she truly was. _

"_As you wish" she said in a smug tone, and snapped her fingers._

_Azula doubled over, feeling the infinite power coursing through her._

"_Incredible!" she exclaimed, "I can feel it! I can do anything! I can go anywhere! I'll be the ruler of this world!"_

"_Don't be too hasty," said the girl in the same smug tone._

"_What do you… aaah!" said Azula as a gold bracelet snapped onto each arm. "What's going on?" _

_Then Azula looked at the girl's bracelets and she understood._

"_No! No!" she screamed as red smoke enveloped her, drawing her into a new bottle that was created in front of her._

End flashback:

"That was the day," thought Azula bitterly, "The day I became a genie."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. A New Master

**Chapter 2: A New "Master"**

Azula sighed as she got up and paced around the small interior of her bottle. She hadn't ever been summoned from this cramped little space. She longed to feel the wind in her hair and the rain on her face. She also missed the slaughter of enemies. She got none of that in her bottle.

To her, the walls appeared in some areas to be made of red stained glass, so she could see some of the world outside. This only served to show her how unlikely it was that she would ever be found. Her bottle was in the middle of a desert, sand dunes all around. To top it off, the desert made the interior awfully hot.

"I can't take this anymore! I want out! Out!" screamed Azula as she repeatedly blasted the walls with her magic. It had absolutely no effect. Not that she had expected it to. She had tried many other times in frustration over the long century she had been in here.

Azula sighed and sat back down. There was no point. She would never be free of this wretched bottle. Just as she began to give up hope, she saw something in the distance. A man, alone, obviously weary, was headed her way.

Azula's excitement grew as he came closer and closer to where her bottle lay, half buried in the sand. She watched him come.

"Closer, closer, that's it" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, he tripped over the bottle, dislodging it most of the way from the sands and throwing Azula around inside. She was thrown hard into the wall, but she didn't mind. Being no longer mortal, she couldn't feel any pain or be injured. She got up, and watched the man.

"Hello, what's this?" he said as he got up and reached for the object that had tripped him. Azula felt herself lifted up as she lost her balance and fell, but she got right back up again.

"Come on, open it. Open it!" she cried out.

The stopper came off of the top.

"_Now the game begins_" thought Azula as she transformed into red smoke and exited the top as fast as she could. As she materialized she, looked down on the man who had released her. He was staring at the solidifying smoke with a mixture of shock and fear.

"_Understandable_," thought Azula, "_Even I was a bit freaked out when this happened to me. All I've got to do now is convince this fool to wish me free of this wretched bottle forever. First, I just have to make him think I'm his friend and then subtly drop hints that I'd like to be free. He looks like the type who'd do it._"

As soon as she fully materialized, in her regular Fire Nation outfit of course, she put a look of fake gratitude and happiness on her face. She then bowed low. The old Azula wouldn't have even considered that because it was far too humiliating, but Azula was now willing to stoop to any level of humiliation in order to be free of her imprisonment. A century roasting in a cramped bottle will do that to you.

"Greetings, master," she said aloud," My name is Azula, genie of the bottle. In exchange for being freed of that wretched bottle, I will grant you any wish you want."

"What do you mean? You can grant any wish?" asked the nervous man

"Any wish!" replied Azula while thinking, "_Soon people will bow at my feet, not the other way around._"

"How many do I get?" asked the man.

"You get unlimited wishes, master," said Azula, getting up from her deep bow.

"Really? How do I know you're not a fake?" asked the man suspiciously.

Azula had been expecting some skepticism. "Yes, really," she replied, "And there is always a way to find out if you're doubtful. Make a wish, master."

"Very well. I wish that we were out of this infernal desert and back at my home."

"Done" said Azula as she snapped her fingers. In an instant, she and the man were in a rather small urban apartment. The look of shock on the man's face was enormous.

"_So this is where he lives,_" thought Azula, "_I wonder what he was doing in the middle of the desert, so far from home_."

"Convinced of my power?" she said to the astonished man.

"Yes."

"Good"

"I'm afraid I don't have anywhere for you to sleep. My home is, as you can see, very small."

Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes, just barely. "_This man is an idiot_." she thought. Aloud she said, "You could just wish for a bigger home"

"I really don't want one. I'm happy with what I have."

Azula eyes widened and her jaw dropped. This man had a genie that could grant any wish he had, and he didn't want that? "_What a fool!_" she thought, "_But, then, that only makes my plan easier to pull off_."

"So you _don't _want me to improve your standard of living?" she asked, just to be sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

"No. I'm very happy the way I live now."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Azula spent that night wandering around the city while her "master" slept. As an immortal genie, she needed no food, water, sleep, or air, so she was not tired in the slightest. The city turned out to be Ba Sing Se, except all of the walls were torn down.

"_But where are the Fire Nation troops_?" she wondered, "_I personally conquered this place for the Fire Nation a hundred years ago! Did my idiot brother manage to lose it?_" She the realized something, "_If I was gone… the Zuzu got my throne! No! What did he do? Was he so foolish that he actually ended the war when we were in the verge of victory? Yes, he'd do that. He's that stupid. Crap. Oh well, when I'm in charge again things will be different. I've got the power to conquer the world with a finger snap!_"

Azula spent the night wandering around. When she went back to the man's apartment, he told her she might like to explore the city. She laughed mentally, but went out again because she wanted to learn about the place that she was going to conquer. She passed by merchant after merchant, but then she stopped. Some girl looking at a merchant's selection with her back to Azula looked familiar. The girl turned around. They made eye contact.

"You!"

"Azula!"


	3. Old friends, New enemies

Chapter 3: Old friends, new enemies

**Chapter 3: Old friends, new enemies**

"Ty Lee!" Azula exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How are you even still alive?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." replied Ty Lee, "But we might want to go to my house to talk."

"Why?"

"Because of the people. Your name is incredibly reviled."

"What? When I get my hands on whoever did that…"

"It was Zuko. But he's already dead."

"Let's just head to your house and talk. I'd like to know how you're over 100 while only looking about 70 or so."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two soon arrived at Ty Lee's house. It was moderately large and was pink. Once inside, the two sat down.

"Would you like anything, Azula?"

"No, just tell me what's been going on while I was… away"

"Well, the Avatar beat Ozai before the comet came. Your brother took the throne. He ended the war, disbanded most of the Fire Nation's military, returned the conquered territories, and ushered in a new era of peace."

"How very like Zuzu. He has the perfect chance to nail the Avatar from behind with a fire blast, take the throne, and then use the comet to finish our world conquest, but he doesn't. That fool… Anyway, how are you still alive?"

"A combination of exercise, healthy eating, and herbal therapy. Unfortunately, I was beginning to think I'd die before you could make your triumphant return."

"You thought I'd return?" gasped Azula, "But why?"

"Come on, Azula, I know you," replied Ty Lee, "You always find a way."

"True. True."

"But how are you still alive and still so young?"

"Well, 100 years ago, I was turned into… a genie," Azula said in a low voice, "It was my own fault too… If I'd been a bit better with my wording I wouldn't have been forced to spend 100 years baking in a bottle in the desert."

"Are you joking? Genies aren't real."

"I _never_ joke about things like that," replied Azula harshly, "I thought you said you knew me."

Ty Lee gulped. "_Well, that's certainly Azula's attitude_" she thought.

"Oh it is, is it?"

Ty Lee gasped, "Are you reading my mind or something?"

"Why yes, yes I am. You're like an open book to me. However… I won't let your 100 years of loyalty and faith in me go unrewarded." Azula snapped her fingers and Ty Lee's body instantly reverted to its teenage state. Ty Lee whirled and examined herself in a mirror.

"Wow! I haven't felt this good since… ever!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she did several flips, "Look at how limber I am again! Ha! Suck it hard, Arthritis!"

"_Well, Ty Lee certainly likes her reward. Now I can just go with a much simpler plan: have her steal the bottle and wish me free._"

"Ty Lee," Azula said out loud, "Come over here. I've got something I need you to do for me."

"I'll do anything, Azula," said Ty Lee, more cheerful now than ever. She cartwheeled over

"Good, that's what I expect from you. Now then, as a genie, I'm bound to a certain object, in this case a bottle. I have to grant wishes to whoever holds it. Unless someone wishes me free…"

"And you want that someone to be me," Ty Lee finished.

"Exactly"

"Where is it? Just tell me where I can get it and I guarantee I'll get that bottle for you."

"Here," said Azula as she snapped her fingers once more. A piece of parchment with the address her "master's" apartment appeared on the table. "And here's what it looks like," she added, making another scroll with a colored image of her bottle appear on the table.

Ty Lee picked up the scrolls and studied them. "OK," she said, "Tonight, I'll get your bottle and set you free."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you." Azula got up. "I'll see you again tonight. I'll be in my bottle, waiting."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That night, Azula sat in her bottle, meditating. "_It won't be long now_," she thought with a smirk. Suddenly she heard the door creep open. She got up from her position and stared through a stain-glass window at the door. One look told her all she needed to know. "_That's not Ty Lee!_"

**What happened to Ty Lee? Who is this new person and why would they be in a poor household late at night? Review if you want to find out.**


End file.
